Comic love
by Arkham Cat
Summary: What really happened after the movie ended? Holden realized what he had almost missed out on, with Banky.


A/N, I own nothing!

Holden walked slowly into the conversation room where the Comics were housed not truly knowing why he came. Or he did but hadn't realized it just yet.

Holden knew very well how weird it was to watch his best friend sign their comics from behind a plier but he really didn't care. No one was bothering him so it was almost the perfect hiding spot.

Watching Banky reminded him why he came in the first place and reminded him of his lame brain idea All emotions he pushed out already came folding back in like a title wave.

He knew he felt something back for his friend but he also knew that he still loved Alyssa.

Alyssa was beautiful, funny, and literally everything he wanted and needed but so was Banky in many ways.

That final realization hit him like a rock. Maybe Banky was his one and he'd just missed it. He still loved Alyssa and knew he liked girls but there was absolutely no denying the fact that he had feelings for His best friend.

"Yeah you're welcome. Next!" Banky's voice broke Holden out of his thoughts. 'He always seemed so bored during these. Alright Holden either set the plan in motion or forever regret it.' Just as Holden walked out from behind the pillar to set his plane in motion Banky decided to look up and make direct eye contact. After a few seconds of staring into one another's eyes that to them felt like forever Banky moved his fingers together in his 'shared moment' action. In response he nodded back.

Yeah that definitely was something special. Something I'd like to share with him again If possible. As Banky's next fan came up Holden decided now was the time to get going.

He waved to Banky and then set his trek to Alyssa's table but not without catching the slight disappointed look in his friend's eyes. Oh just wait Bank. Just wait and I'll make it up to you, I hope.

As he walked up to Alyssa's table he felt a wave of happiness wash over him. Though this wasn't the same happiness he felt when he saw Banky. "This isn't one of mine." Alyssa replied after Holden had dropped his newest comic on her table. "I know it's one of mine." At this Alyssa looked up and smiled at Holden.

They talked for a few minutes to catch up on each other but as all good things end Holden left remembering that there was a line. Before he could leave Alyssa fought his wrist in her hand and pulled him down to give him a kiss one final time. Holden was still at first but then kissed back simultaneously pulling her small frame into a hug. The gathers fans around them chuckled and whispers.

"Oh shut up!" Alyssa voiced after pulling back. "That was unexpected." Holden scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at Alyssa. "Yeah well, I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

"Alyssa, I still love you..."

"I know Holden. I know you do. But you don't feel it as strongly anymore. I know you don't." She reached up to stroke the side of his face. "I know. Now go. I think someone might need you more than me right now." He nodded but didn't turn to leave just yet. "Are you happy?" Alyssa smiled back at him. "Well, If you really wanna know yeah I'm happy. I found a girl who seems to get me ha know. I mean it's not what we had, But it's something special."

"Good. I'm glad you're happy... And hug I'm sorry for-" Before Holden could finish Alyssa pulled him down for a second kiss. "I know... I don't completely forgive you for it... But I know you meant well. Now go." She swatted at his arm as he pulled away. "Bye Alyssa. I hope we'll talk again... And stay friends?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

With that being done Holden was already halfway done with his master plan. What was his plan you ask? His plan was to get Banky back either as his friend ... Or something more.

...Later in the day after the convention...

Banky walked up to his apparent door carrying the box of random things from the Con.

He was exhausted physically and mentally. The Mental part namely because of Holden... Banky had no clue what he wanted and he dared not hope that it was himself that Holden wanted.

Why would he? He could get anyone he wanted.. Male or female. Banky collapsed on his couch to stare at the black screen of the tv.

Soon Banky started to drift into the sleep would however he didn't make it to sleep due to a pounding on his front door. "Who the H* is it at the hour?" The only person who puts the persona of coming by at odd hours of the night was Hooter with boy troubles.

Banky opened the door expecting to see a dejected Hooter but instead was greeted by Holden. Banky stared at the man in front of him blinking a few times trying to tell if it was real or a sick dream.

"Hey Bank... I know it's late... But ya think I could come in?" Banky only nodded and stepped aside to let his friend in closing the door after he was beside him. "So.. Think we could talk?"

"Yeah. I mean you're already here." Banky walked back to his spot on the couch. "Guess I am." They say in solace for some time before Holden spoke back up. "I miss you bank. I know I was stupid to say and do what I did but at the time... At the time it felt right. I know that's no excuse for it but..." "holden don't." Holden sighed before talking again while ignoring Banky. "I know you've probably moved on by now but... If you'd let me I'd like to give us a try."

Banky sharply looked back at Holden. "Dude don't say crap you don't mean... And if this is just so you can come back. I would've let you move in anyway."

"That's the thing bank. I do mean it. I couldn't stop thinking about you after we split... And I finally relieved that you're like Alyssa."

"Oh gee thanks!"

"No gah. I didn't mean it like that... I meant your what I liked in her. I never saw it before because I've never thought about guys that way let alone being with my best friend but Alyssa taught me that you gotta look for love in any place possible. I never saw that you're what I need to keep me whole and sane until it was too late. "

Banky took in a ragged breath before asking his question. "If this is you playing me or just F-ing experimenting I swear Holden I will F-ing kill you personally and they won't ever find your body." Holden laughed at Banky's threat knowing it was true. "I swear Banky Edwards it's true and I'm not playing you. I don't really have any words for how I feel about you... So I hope this may help."

Holden grabbed Banky by his shirt pulling him in for a kiss. At first Banky was still until he realized what was happening. After he did he kissed Holden back matching his movements as if they were planned. Banky pulled back to look into Holden's eyes trying to find what his emotions were without asking. What he saw there was hard to distinguish but he could see the love swirling inside.

" This is F-ed up you know."

" Yeah but I like f-ed up stuff, I mean you're my best friend." Banky hit Holden in the arm after that while laughing. "Holden?"

"Yes Banky?"

"Think I love you."

Holden smiled then pulled Banky over letting his head rest on his own shoulder. "That's good cuz I know I F-ing love you Bank." Banky smiled and nodded back in response. "In the 'wise words of jay... snooch!"

"Don't quote jay."

"Whatever man. I'd do anything right now." Banky leaned up to kiss Holden before leaning back into the other man's chest. "You're right though, Snooch!"

"See!" To that they both laughed. Laughed harder than they had in months. What he have here is a extreme case of comic love. The kind of love that should have been obvious from the beginning but wasn't.


End file.
